Keys to the Demon's Heart
by crissylover
Summary: A new dark guild composed of five strong mages as its main force came and abducted Lucy and Yukino in order to use their powers to awaken a demon that Zeref made that has been asleep for hundreds of years. Can Fairy Tail and Sabertooth stop them before their comrades will be sacrificed? First FT fanfic. Please R&R!
1. C1 The Nightmare

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare**

**A/N: Hi, this is Crissy here. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I don't know if it's good or bad. Please read and review but don't flame me, please. This is a NaLu fanfic with slight StiYu and GruVia. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: Some part of this chapter contains violence and blood. I just wanted to make sure that you'll be fine in reading this chapt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT nor its characters. I only own this story plot and OCs.**

**-unknown place-**

**(UNKNOWN'S POV)**

"Mistress, we found her," a man's voice said to me. "We found the right person you've been looking for."

I smiled evilly and answered the man using telepathy magic, "Is that so? Interesting."

"Yes. We checked the information you've given us, and we figured out it was her. A blonde mage girl, carrying 10 golden keys. It's the exact stellar spirit mage. But we saw a guild mark on her right hand, it looks like she's a mage from Fairy Tail."

I drank the glass of wine that I was holding at my left hand and answered, "Come back to the base now. You've done a good job."

"Understood," the man said, then the telepathy magic was cut off.

I stood up from my chair and went to a door that leads to an underground jail. I went down the passage and walked straight ahead. Not long, I reached the end of the passage and saw the room where we held the most important prisoner. I went inside and saw the short white-haired mage hanging on the wall, bruised and tired. The mage looked at me. I smirked at her reaction when she saw me.

"We already found the other stellar spirit mage hiding at Fairy Tail, so cheer up, you won't be alone in your jail anymore," I said at the girl.

"W-What... are you guys... planning to do?" the girl said.

I smiled at her and answered, "It's too soon for you to know. You'll find out after we capture the other stellar spirit mage. Oh, and don't worry. I don't have time to play with you today."

The girl coughed weakly and panted. I was torturing her every time I visit her 'cause it pissed me off to see her face showing no fear. She's like acting all brave and she just receive my attacks without any complain. She totally pissed me but I enjoy her screams of pain. That's why she's like this.

"Do you think... you could ever... stand a chance... against Fairy Tail...?" the girl said, making me piss off a bit.

I strangle her neck and leaned my mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Don't you ever badmouth us, or do you want me to have fun with you right now?"

The girl looked at me in the eye with no presence of fear and said, "Do whatever you want with me... I don't care..."

I remained quiet for a while then I burst out laughing, "Man, you're so cold! But I guess that's just how your kind are, tiger! Oh well, enjoy your stay." I laughed and left the room. "Two more steps... and our plan will be successful..."

**-the girl's POV-**

I'm so helpless... I tried not to say anything about my fellow stellar spirit mage, but still, they managed to figure out where she is. Now I can only rely on hope to save them all.

I clenched my fists and bowed my head. "Natsu-sama... please, protect Lucy-sama..."

**-at Fairy Tail guild-**

**-NORMAL POV-**

It was four in the afternoon and it was raining hard. But that doesn't mean that the people of Fairy Tail are not being quiet. Natsu and Gray are fighting as usual, Erza is eating her favorite cake, trying to ignore their fight, Lucy and Levy are reading books at the counter, Cana is drinking, Gajeel is eating some iron, and the others are doing their usual stuff.

"Man, when will this rain ever stop? I wanted to go home now..." Lucy sighed looking at the outside of the guild.

"Yeah... I can't go back to the dorm too..." Levy said in agreement.

"Oh, here comes Gray," Mira said pointing at Gray.

"Man, what's with that jerk? He's so full of energy today. That ash head..." Gray murmured as he was making his way to the counter.

"Hi Gray. What's up?" Lucy greeted him. Gray sat down beside her.

"Nothing, just getting a drink," he said as he ordered a glass of cold water from Mira. Mira handed him his order and drank it. "The rain just won't stop, right?"

"Yeah... And I really wanted to go back 'cause I still have to write my novel," Lucy said.

"B-But don't mistaken me for this. Juvia's not doing this!" Juvia suddenly popped out behind them, waving her hands.

"No one's blaming you, okay?" Gray told Juvia.

Juvia's eyes turned to hearts and cupped her cheeks, "Ah! Gray-sama's so kind and understanding."

Natsu walked towards them and shouted, "Hey, ice head! Come here and fight me!"

"Not now, flame brain. I'm taking a rest," Gray ignored him and drank his water.

"Sheesh... what a lazy, shaved ice pervert," Natsu whispered, planning to taunt him. Gray heard what he said.

"Whaddaya say, flicker!?" Gray said angrily and faced him.

"I said you're such a lazy shaved ice pervert, taking a rest after just a short fight!" Natsu yelled at him, then the two cat-fight again.

"Tch. There's no end to this," Lucy mumbled as she sweat-dropped, watching the two mages fight.

Levy tapped her shoulder, "Lu-chan, I'm going back to my team, okay?"

"Sure, Levy-chan," Lucy replied then Levy went to the Shadow Gear Team.

Lucy looked at the whole guild then she turned her head back to the counter and slammed her face on the table. She sighed, "I'm so bored. Guess I should just take a nap..." She closed her eyes and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

Juvia watched Lucy as she fell asleep. Then she looked outside the guild and clutched her fist on her chest with an uneasy look. "What's this weird feeling? I don't like this rain... Juvia's got a bad feeling about this..."

Unaware to everyone at Fairy Tail, someone was observing them from the corner of Magnolia. "Drip drip drop..." a long blue-haired woman said. ""Spirit Mage, found you at last..."

A black-haired man came to the blue-haired woman and said, "Fall into darkness... by your own nightmare..."

Lucy was awakened when she heard a chanting song and a light stroke her eyes. Her eyes widen in shock and astonishment as she woke up. She realized that she was tied on a tall pole with a circle of fire surrounding her. Outside of the circle of fire were people raising their hands with their face covered with cloth. "W-WHAT IS THIS!?" she exclaimed to herself.

"Lucy-sama!" a woman's voice called out to her.

Lucy turned her head to her side and saw a short white-haired woman hung on a pole like her too. "Y-Yukino!?"

"Z-Zeref... it's-" Yukino was cut off when something caught their attention.

The bonfire in front of her was put out by the wind and a demon-like monster appeared in front of her. Lucy almost fainted in terror at the face of the demon. But what happened next was the thing that she'd never expect to see in her whole life. The demon raised its claw and whacked Yukino away from the pole. Her chest was torn open, blood escaped and danced in the air.

"YUKINO!" Lucy yelled while crying, seeing Yukino flew away with blood. For her, it looked like a black and white scene entered her eyes. Blood fell to the ground like a small rain.

Lucy was paralyzed with shock. She heard familiar voices crying not far behind her. "Lucy!" She clearly heard their crying voices.

"Yukino!" a crying man yelled out Yukino's name after her. Lucy tried to turn her head to her behind to see who they were. She saw a pink-haired mage kneeling on the ground, crying for her. She also saw some familiar men crying on the ground like them too. One with a blonde hair and one with a black hair. Without realizing it, tears rolled down from her eyes when she realized who they were.

This time, the demon stared at Lucy, making her fear for the worst of her life. Then it raised its claw with blood running on it, planning to do the same thing to her. Then everything went black.

"LUCY!"

Lucy snapped her eyes open and saw a blur vision of a light bulb in front of her and a familiar spiky pink hair.

"Lucy... you awake?" the pink-haired dragon slayer asked worriedly.

Yeah, she's awake now. But even if she was looking at a different thing, it looked like the thing that she saw earlier covered her eyes. She was sweating in fear and she felt like she's too numb to speak.

"Hey... Lucy..." Natsu said, holding her arm, looking at her face full of worry.

"H-Huh?" She answered. She just heard Natsu's voice. She looked at him. "Natsu...?"

"Are you okay, Luce?" he asked.

Lucy took a long time to answer. She remembered her dream and she flinched. A drop of sweat streamed down to her face. She put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. "I-I'm fine... I just... had a scary dream..."

"A scary... dream?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Yeah... sorry. Huh? What are you doing here, Natsu? I thought you had a fight with Gray..." Lucy said looking at the rose-haired mage.

"Lucy, it's already late. He went home. So are the others."

Lucy looked at the time. It's already six. "Oh right... I slept for a long time, didn't I? But why are you here, Natsu?"

"Uh, well... earlier while you were sleeping, you were saying weird things... and you were, you know... making weird faces..." Natsu smirked at what he said, but he stopped when he noticed a dark aura behind Lucy.

"So I'm all 'weird' huh? And wait, you were watching me as I was sleeping?" she said in an angry tone.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Natsu backed off with a sweat-drop. She calmed down and stood up from her stool.

"I'm going home now. Sorry about the trouble. Bye, Natsu!" Lucy said as she was going outside.

Natsu watched Lucy walking away quietly, then he sat down at the bar stool where Lucy was sitting earlier and thought, "What was she saying...? Stellar Spirit mage... Yukino... her life... Zeref... It suddenly worries me..."

**-end of chapter 1-**

_**A/N: Cliffhanger. Please tell me what you think. I already wrote this story long ago and many chapters are coming up. And please tell me also if some characters are OOC.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please R&R! ^^**_


	2. C2 Haunted

**Chapter 2: Haunted**

**A/N: Hello, dear readers, I'm back with Chapter 2! Jope you enjoy reading and don't forget to drop a review.**

**On with the story!**

-**LUCY'S POV-**

I was walking on the street near the river, going home. But you know, ever since I woke up, I feel so uneasy. Probably because of that nightmare... Well, it's just a dream, right? But... I already experienced a lot of nightmares before going to bed, cause that's what we're all like. But that one... is really scary... It feels too real just to be a dream. What if that will... become true?

"N-No, that's not gonna happen. I should stop thinking like this. Oh yeah, I should just go home fast," I said to myself with a forced smile so that I could get that thing out of my mind. But still, I couldn't remove the anxious feeling I'm feeling inside. I walked hurriedly then I immediately reached my apartment. I went inside, went upstairs, locked the room and jumped on the bed.

Wait, why am I like this? Why am I acting weird? Could it be... I'm afraid?

"No, I'm not! That's not gonna happen! There's no way it could be true!" I said out loud. I feel like I'm going crazy in thinking about that dream too much.

_It is true... _a man's voice suddenly came from nowhere.

"What!?" I freaked out and got up when I suddenly heard an echoing voice. "What... was that?"

_It is true... it's no dream._.. the voice said again.

"W-Who are you? Where are y-you?" I asked with my voice trembling. "And... what do you mean by it's true?"

_What I mean that is true... is that you're going to die, so are your friends_... the voice said. After saying that, I don't hear anything anymore. I felt a chill went up my spine.

I lied down to my bed and cover myself with my blanket and I curled my whole body. "What was that all about...?"

**TIME SKIP:**

**-2 days later, at the guild-**

Erza went inside the guild hall and saw her fellow comrades doing the same thing. She walked to Gray who was sitting on a table beside Juvia, Gajeel, and Levy. "Gray, have you seen Natsu and Lucy?" she asked the ice mage.

"No I haven't. I came here late, so I never saw them," Gray answered.

"Is that so? Well, just get prepared, Gray. We're going on a mission today and I need the whole team to do it." Erza said turning her back against them.

"How about I look for them? I'm in a good mood to pick a fight with that flame head today," Gray said with a grin as he stood up.

"Nah, it's not necessary. Let's just wait for them. By the way Gray, your clothes..." Erza replied pointing at Gray, who was only wearing his boxers.

"Wha- not again..." Gray exclaimed as he immediately looked for his clothes.

Erza sighed as she approached Mira. The white-haired take over mage greeted her with a sweet smile and said, "Hi Erza. What can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you had seen Natsu and Lucy around."

"Oh, they went on a job earlier, with Happy. Those two are really getting along a lot now." Mira giggled.

"I was planning to go to a mission with my team since it's the perfect time to do it, and yet—" Erza was cut off when Mira spoke up. "Don't worry, Erza. They just took a simple request. They should be back any minute now."

"Okay." Erza replied as she sat down at the bar stool and ordered her favorite strawberry cake.

**-with Natsu, Happy and Lucy-**

Natsu and Happy were walking on the street of Magnolia, having a conversation with any kinds of topic while they were on a job. Lucy was behind them, walking rather slowly and quietly. She has been quiet ever since this morning because that 'thing' has keeps bothering her.

_You... will... die... you will be sacrificed_... that voice echoed in her mind again.

Lucy covered her ears in irritation and said in her mind, "_Shut up... get out of my head, whoever you are!"_

"Lucy, you're too slow!" Happy shouted at her. She didn't realize she was already far behind them.

"Y-Yeah, right... Sorry," she said as she ran to catch up with them. Happy went ahead of them while Natsu just stood there looking at Lucy with a worried face.

"Lucy, are you okay?" he asked the blonde mage.

Lucy forced a smile to her friend, "I'm all right, Natsu... Don't worry..."

"No you're not. You've been acting weird ever since yesterday. Is something bothering you?"

"N-Nothing... It's not a big deal..." she murmured.

"Luce, I know when you are troubled or not. Tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend," Natsu smiled at her, which made Lucy feel a bit relaxed.

She shook her head before talking, "S-Sorry, Natsu... It's just something so disturbing. I couldn't get it out of my head... I don't even want to remember it."

"Why don't you tell me what it is? I will help you," he said.

Lucy tilted her head to one side and took a few seconds to answer, "It's just because... of what I dreamed the other night... Since yesterday, I wasn't able to do things peacefully because it keeps popping on my mind, which distracts me..."

"Your dream...?" Natsu said, then the words that she said the other night came to his mind. _Yukino, her life... and Zeref?_

"In my dream, I was hung on a pole inside a circle of fire. And yeah, I saw Yukino there too, hung on a pole like me. After that, a demon suddenly appeared and..." she stopped when she was about to say what happened next.

"And...?"

"It killed Yukino and me... What I saw was Yukino, flying on the air with her chest torn open, blood scattering everywhere... so am I..." she hardly continued when she realized that she was almost crying. "Then I saw you all... crying for me... It was really horrible. It feels too real for a dream..."

There was silence between the two of them. Then Lucy spoke up, "After that, I always heard a voice ringing on my head saying, I will die... It keeps bothering me until now..."

"Lucy..." Natsu said, looking at her with full of worry.

"What if that will happen? What if it will become true...?" she said in a very sad and scared voice. She let her hair cover her eyes.

To her surprise, Natsu put his arm around her and made her lean on his shoulder. He whispered into her ear, "I won't let it happen... We will protect you, Lucy..."

Her eyes widen in shock. For a while, she remained speechless, but she calmed down lately. "Natsu..."

"I'll make sure of that," Natsu said as he let go, and smiled at her.

Lucy smiled back, her real happy smile. "A-All right... Thank you, Natsu..." She blushed slightly. She finally went back to her own usual self.

"Don't let it bother you. Let's just go back, okay?" he grinned at her and gave her his hand.

"Okay," she took his hand and they continued walking to the guild.

_At last, she's finally back to her normal self. I really don't want to see you like that, Lucy. I'm not used when you're like that. I like it more when you're always smiling and being noisy all the time than seeing you frowning and being too quiet. Even if I don't really know what does that dream meant, I promise I won't let it happen_, Natsu thought to himself.

"Hey Natsu, could you walk a little slower?" Lucy said to her friend.

"Coem on, don't lag behind. I feel like I wanted to go back to the guild as soon as possible," Natsu said running as he was holding Lucy's arm.

"Why are you in such a rushing mood today?"

"I just feel like it."

"Sheesh, whatever," Lucy said. "Hey, did Happy go ahead of us?"

"Probably. He said that he was going to buy some fish."

Natsu suddenly stopped running which made Lucy almost fell to the ground. "What now?" she asked irritatingly.

"I smell something familiar..." he said sniffing in the air.

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san!" a man's voice came from behind them.

They turned their backs and saw a blonde-haired man and a black-haired man running toward them. Lucy was shocked to see two familiar people in front of them.

"Hey, aren't you-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu spoke.

"Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth?"

The two men raised their heads and looked at their expressions. "Hi, Natsu-san, Lucy-san. Long time, isn't it?" Sting greeted with a smile, raising his hand.

"What are the tigers doing here?" Natsu asked looking at them with a slight tone of irritation.

"Hey Natsu... take it easy. Sorry, Sting, Rogue." Lucy smiled at them.

Sting backed off a bit, "Uh... no, we're sorry, we disturb your date."

Natsu and Lucy shouted back, "WE'RE NOT DATING!"

Rogue smirked, "You're holding her..."

Natsu blushed slightly when he realized he wasn't holding Lucy's arm anymore. Instead, he was holding her hand. He immediately let go and said, "Y-You got it wrong! Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Sting and Rogue looked at each other before answering, "We came here to have a talk with you and your master. By 'you', I mean Natsu-san, Lucy-san, and your team."

Lucy wondered what they wanted to talk about. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Then let's head to the guild right away. It's important, right?" Natsu said.

"Yeah..." They replied in unison and they headed to the guild.

When they arrived at the guild, the first person they saw was a scarlet-haired woman wearing armor, standing at the entrance. They walked towards her, with Sting and Rogue on their backs. The two fairies paled.

"Natsu, Lucy, what took you so long?" Erza asked with an angry tone. She crossed her arms and stared at the two mages. "I've been waiting for you for one and a half hour."

Natsu and Lucy sweat dropped and took a step back, "H-Hold on, Erza. Something came up..."

"Huh?" Erza raised her voice. They shrunk.

"Eh, you know..."

Sting and Rogue glanced at each other for a while then returned their attention to the Fairy Tail members. "Why do they look scared when they saw Erza-san?" Sting asked.

"Beats me... but, you know, she looks a bit scary..." Rogue said.

They peeped behind Natsu and Lucy and Erza caught their sight. "Hey you guys are from... Sabertooth."

Sting and Rogue stepped forward and replied, "Yes, we are..."

Erza gave her attention back to her fellow guild mates. "You didn't tell me you were inviting some people here. Where's your explanation?"

They sweat dropped when they saw Erza's expression. _She's scary, all right_... Sting thought.

"E-Erza, let us explain. They came here for a talk with us and the Master... they said it's something important," Lucy said.

"Is that so? Then let them in," Erza said smiling then turned her back to them.

_Her attitude suddenly changes_, Rogue thought to himself.

Erza opened the door and many people caught their attention. The people stopped what they were doing which caused few seconds silence and stared at the two dragon slayers behind their fellow guildmates.

"Natsu, Lucy, welcome back!" Mira waved her hand and greeted them with a smile. "Oh, and welcome, Sabertooth."

"They came here to have a talk with us, Mira. Is the Master in?" Erza asked the white-haired mage.

"Yes, in the office." Mira said.

Erza went upstairs and they followed. Before they could knock on the door, the Master went out from the office and saw them. "Welcome, brats."

"Master, someone wants to see you," Erza said.

"Oh, isn't it Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth! What can I do for you?" Makarov grinned at them.

"Hello, Master Makarov. We have something to tell you, and you guys too," Sting said looking at Natsu, Lucy and Erza.

"What?"

"But, can we talk privately?" Rogue said.

"Why don't we go in the office? Then we can sort it out," the Master suggested.

"Yes. Gray, come up here," Erza called out to Gray who was in the first floor. Gray came up without any hesitation. Still, they don't know what this is all about. It's all too sudden.

When they were all inside the office, Makarov asked what they went here for.

"Actually... this is about... Yukino..." Sting said, clutching his fist.

"What? Yukino?" they all said in unison.

"And Lucy, too..." Rogue added.

Silence stumbled upon them. Lucy felt a chill went up her spine as she heard Yukino's name. The dream flashed in her mind again, but only for a few milliseconds.

_You will die..._

Lucy flinched when she heard that voice again. She clutched her fist and shook her head. _Something's really happening... _

Natsu was already aware of the situation they were in ever since he saw Sting and Rogue this morning. And now, Yukino's name was mentioned. _Could it be...?_

"What does this have to do with Yukino and Lucy?" Makarov asked in a serious tone. He knew that this would be some bad news.

"Did something happen?" Gray asked.

"4 days ago... while we were on a job, two mages suddenly attacked us and kidnapped Yukino. Me, Rogue, Orga and Rufus were there... but we couldn't do anything to stop them. We've been defeated..." Sting explained.

"You were attacked by only two mages? From what I know, you were Sabertooth's strongest team, right?" Natsu said, shocked.

"That's not it! We were caught off guard, plus, they were very strong. They beat us like we're nothing, and, their magic force feels strange..." Sting said.

"So what does it have to do with us?" Erza asked crossing her arms.

"So you wanted us to help you get Yukino back?" Natsu said in a confident tone.

"N-No! Of course not! It's our own duty to protect our comrades. We would never go this far to ask for your help!" Sting said. "We came here to inform you what happened on that day."

"And why is that?" Gray cut in.

"Because they weren't only targeting Yukino. They are coming after Lucy, too," Rogue said, which made them quiet. Rogue broke the silence, "Before they left, they asked us 'Where is the other stellar spirit mage possessing the other 10 golden keys?'"

"But of course, we didn't tell them. We wouldn't want to put you in trouble," Sting added.

"But why are they after the Stellar Spirit mages?" Erza asked in a loud voice.

"We didn't know. But we thought we could at least tell you that something bad is about to happen."

There was a great silence in the room. All the time, Lucy was just quiet, thinking about the nightmare she had. She grimaced when she realize that she is the cause of this trouble again. She just shook her head in disappointment.

"Okay, now I get it," Makarov said as he stood up from his chair and looked outside the window. "There are people who are after one of our members. From what it sounds like, this is another evil plot. You said that their magic presence feels evil, right?"

"Is there anything else you know about those guys?" Erza looked at the twin dragon slayers.

"We only saw their face. A woman with a long, wavy blue hair and a man with a black hair," Rogue said. "That's all what we know."

"All right. I think this conversation is over now. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything here," Makarov said facing them all.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Erza asked with a concerned voice.

"I believe them. When I attended a meeting at the Magic Council last week, they said that there was a rumor that an unknown dark guild was attacking mages randomly. But most of those that were attacked were Stellar Spirit mages. So I'm already aware of the situation right now."

"Then you're saying that we should not let our guard down now?" Gray said.

"Yes..."

Sting and Rogue stood up from their chairs. "Well, I think we should head back to the guild, since we're done talking." Sting said. They were about to turn back when Erza spoke up.

"Hey, why don't you guys stay for a bit here? Treat from us."

"B-But-"

"Just accept it as our thanks. You came all the way here just to warn us about what's happening. Why don't you rest a bit?"

Sting and Rogue looked at each other and nodded, "Okay... thanks."

All of them went out of the master's office one by one, until Natsu, Lucy, and the Master were left in the room.

Lucy stood up and was heading to the door when Natsu stopped her, "Lucy, don't think so much about it. Just relax, 'kay?"

Lucy looked at him and he saw her eyes drenched in sadness, "Natsu, I'm just..."

"I know. But don't worry. It will never happen. Just remember, we're all here for you..." he smiled at her.

"No, Natsu. It's still bothering me. I feel like I can't rest in peace, thinking about that much... I'm going to cause trouble for you again..." she shook her head and avoided his sight. "I've already put you guys into so much trouble..."

Makarov interrupted them, "Lucy, don't blame yourself. No matter what happens, we will protect each other. No matter how big the problem will face us, we don't let anyone take the blame for it. 'Cause we're a family. We work together in order to solve any problems that are facing us. That's what we are."

Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, "Yeah. So please, just cheer up, Lucy."

Lucy slowly raised her head and looked at him. She smiled and said, "All right."

They walked out of the room and saw their guild mates below having a small 'party'. They closed the door and Natsu was about go down the stairs when Lucy spoke.

"Natsu!" she said with a bit of a happy tone.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, uh..." Lucy turned her head to her side and blushed in a light tint of red. "Thanks... for earlier..."

Natsu paused for a moment, then gave her his toothy grin. "Don't mention it."

Lucy smiled at him and looked at the whole guild having fun with the two dragon slayers. She just ignored the thought and enjoyed the party for now.

**-end of Chapter 2-**

_**A/N: And that concludes Chapter 2. I'm currently editing Chapter 3 right now 'cause there might be some mistakes. And a reminder to you, some of my chapters are long.**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	3. C3 Bad Luck

**Chapter 3: Bad Luck**

**A/N: I'm back with Chapter 3! I hope you like reading it. And by the way, I would like to thank 2014 for being my first reviewer. I really appreciated it. ^^ Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT. Hiro Mashima does.**

"Cheers!" the guild members said, raising their glasses on the air.

Sting sat down at the table on a corner, looking at the cheerful crowd. Rogue was having a friendly chat with Gajeel and Gray, which he never did before. He let out a sigh and drank his wine. "I never thought Fairy Tail could be this noisy. But, I like how they do things around here..."

Wendy passed by his table and he called her, "Oh, Sky Maiden."

She looked at him, "Uh, hi Sting-san..." she said in a timid voice.

"Um, may I ask where Natsu-san is?" he asked politely at the girl.

"Oh, um... I think I saw him earlier went outside with Happy... although I don't know where they went," Wendy said.

"Is that so? Well, I could just wait for him. You can go now," he said.

Wendy smiled and bowed her head and walked away. Sting stared at the people around him and returned his attention to his drink. "Yukino..." he said as he shook his head.

**-flashback-**

"Sting!" Yukino yelled at him, who was lying on the ground, wet and drenched in blood.

"Yukino..." Sting said as he struggled to get up even with deep cuts in his side.

The blue-haired woman glared at him with her blue eyes. "Eyesore..." she said as she raised her hand and a tower of water rose from where Sting was standing. "Stop struggling... you might hurt yourself even more."

Yukino tried to escape the grasp of the woman who was holding her neck collar and reached her keys, but the black-haired man held her arm very tight that it almost broke her bone.

"You bitch, let her go..." Rogue growled as he was also trying to get up, but the man suddenly appeared in front of him and stepped on his head, causing him to lie on the ground again.

"Rogue!" Frosch cried out.

"Sting-kun!" Lector yelled at his partner.

"Such annoying pests..." the woman waved her hand sideways and a wave of water lashed out to the Exceeds, causing them to fly away in a short distance away from the team.

"Stop it!" Rufus and Orga yelled.

The black-haired man stepped forward and said, "I've had enough of these weaklings. Shall I finish them off?" He raised his hand and a dark ball formed on his hand.

The blue-haired woman smiled and said, "No, let them live. They're not worth it. Plus, we have to hurry now. We have to go back and find the other one."

Sting raised his head to look at the two mages. "The other... one?"

The woman looked at him and said, "Oh yeah, we still don't know where she's hiding. Mind if you tell us where she is?"

"What... are you... talking about?"

"I'm talking about the other Stellar Spirit mage who have the other 10 gold keys. You already know who and where she is right now, right?"

Sting was surprised at what she said._ Does she mean... Lucy-san?_

"As if... we're going to tell you..."

The man aimed the dark ball at the dragon slayer when she heard the woman spoke. "Stop it. We don't need to kill them. Don't waste your power on something so trivial."

"Is it really fine to let them live? You leaked out some information."

"It's fine. They can't even do something about it. We'll find that girl ourselves..." the woman said as she turned her back against them. "Take the girl with you."

She put down Yukino on the ground and the man carried her. Then they started to walk away.

Sting clutched his fist and punched the ground. His vision became blurry until he passed out...

**-end of flashback-**

Sting shook his head in disappointment. He couldn't get to protect his comrade. He really felt bad about it.

"Hey, Sting!" a man's voice suddenly came in front of him.

"Huh?" he raised his head and met the pink-haired dragon slayer's eyes.

"What's with you? I was calling your name many times but you didn't pay any attention to me," Natsu said looking at him.

"Oh, sorry. My mind was somewhere else," he said as he leaned on the chair and drank his wine. "What do you want, Natsu-san?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just... sorry about my attitude earlier. I just had a bad start..." he said as he scratched his neck.

"Come on, Natsu-san. That wasn't cool at all," Sting said as he smirked at him.

"W-What? I only came here to say sorry and that's what you say!?" Natsu said as he stood up like he was looking for a fight.

"All right, all right. Anyway, where's that blondie with you earlier? Eh... Lucy-san, right?" Sting asked as he put the glass on his lips.

"Uh, I just took her home," Natsu said as he sat down.

Sting almost spew out his drink and put his glass down. "You what!?" he said surprised and stared at him. "I never... thought you and Lucy-san are..."

"Are what?" Natsu said grinning at him and put his hands behind his head.

"Uh, nothing... so you and Lucy-san, huh?" he smiled at him. "I never imagined you being with a girl," he said as he put his elbow on the table and leaned on his palm.

"I've been with her many times already, you don't know? We've been going out a hundred times," Natsu said.

Sting turned off and fell to the floor. With a quick recovery, he climbed back to his seat and eyed him. "Y-Yeah... I don't know... So you're already going steady?"

Natsu paused for a moment and his cheeks went light red, "I-It's not like that! I mean I've been going out with her on missions!"

"Although you've always been sneaking in her house, Natsu," Happy suddenly appeared beside the table eating fish.

"Don't forget that you were also there, Happy!" Natsu yelled at the cat.

"S-So you've been barging in her house a lot of times?" Sting asked.

"Aye! That's what we normally do!"

"_Normally?" _

"Although sometimes when she's in a bad mood, she would kick us out of the window with a single kick," Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

Sting just sweat dropped at the two. "So that's what your friendship is like..."

"What about yours?" Happy asked smiling at Sting.

"W-What about me?"

Natsu and Happy stared at him with mischievous looks. "I'm talking about you and Yu-ki-no~~"

Sting backed off a bit and said, "T-There's nothing between us!"

"Eh, is that the reason why you're blushing?" Natsu smirked. "Come on, tell us, tell us."

He avoided their sight and crossed his arms, "I told you there's nothing!"

"You llllike her~" Happy rolled his tongue.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!" Sting yelled at him.

Not long, Erza and Gray came to them. "Natsu, where's Lucy?" Erza asked.

"She went home. Why?" Natsu replied casually.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow. I need the whole team to do it. I was planning to do it today, but something came up. So we're going tomorrow," Erza said. "If you'll make us wait again, you will be punished." Then Erza turned her back against them.

"O-Okay... I got it..." Natsu replied as he gulped.

"Well, it would be better if you come early, matchstick or Erza will be mad at us," Gray said.

"You don't have to tell me what to do, ice scraper!" Natsu yelled.

"What do you call me, crazy flame spewer?" Gray shouted out loud that makes Natsu's ears buzz out.

"You lookin' for a fight, icy mint fresh!?" Natsu said as he was about to jump at Gray.

"Bring it on, hot head!" Gray said as his shirt flew off. Then the two was about to fight in front of Happy and Sting when a table came flying on their way and hit them on the head.

"WOULD YOU TWO FREAKING STOP THIS USELESS FIGHTS!? ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF SOMEONE ELSE!" Erza yelled and the table broke in half when it hit Natsu and Gray and the rest of the part almost hit Happy and Sting on the head.

"A-Aye..." the two replied as something white came out from their bodies.

Sting sweat dropped at the mess going in front of him. His skin crawled as he noticed Erza staring at him and a dark aura behind her. _Wow, that's Titania for you..._

"Sorry about the trouble of my troublesome friends," that's what she said and walked away.

Sting leaned on the wall and whispered at Happy, "Hey, is this guild always like this? And is Erza-san always like that?"

"Aye... That's Fairy Tail for ya..." Happy said.

Rogue came to him and said, "Sting, shouldn't we be going by now?"

He crossed his arms and looked at the whole guild and said, "Oh yeah. Hey Rogue, don't you think this guild is too much lively?"

"I guess that's how they make things work in here... But I kinda like it."

He grinned at him, "Yeah, we'll we're going now..." He stood up from his chair.

Natsu and Gray caught their sight and stoood up. "Hey you guys are already going home?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, just give our regards to everyone here, okay?" Sting said.

"All right."

"Oh, and Natsu-san, please take care of Lucy-san. We're afraid that something might happen to her soon," Sting added.

Natsu and Gray nodded their head and answered, "Of course we will. We'll protect our comrade no matter what."

They nodded back and went to the door. Sting suddenly stopped walking which made Natsu confused. He turned back and pointed his fist towards him. "Natsu-san, if we could ever had the chance to fight again, I'm not gonna hold back."

"Sure thing!" Natsu grinned at him and pointed his fist towards him too.

They watched them walk away until they disappear in the distance. Natsu just kept quiet while thinking about what Lucy told him. _In my dream, I was hung on a pole inside a circle of fire. And yeah, I saw Yukino there too, she was hung on a pole like me. After that a demon suddenly appeared and... it killed Yukino and I... then I saw you all crying for me..._

"What now... I feel like I've been affected by that, too..." Natsu said to himself.

***XXX***

**-6 hours later-**

The after-party was now over and it was already 6:30 pm. Everyone went back to their home now, leaving the guild all messed up.

**-WENDY'S POV-**

*hum, hum* I was on my way home at Fairy Hills. I was humming my favorite song while walking. I'm all alone now, since Charles, Erza-san, Levy-san, and Juvia-san went ahead of me. I was still having a little talk with the other ones in the guild, and I ended up helping Mira-san to wash the dishes. Phew... what a hard day... But the party for the Sabertooth members was quiet fun. I had enjoyed it.

I stopped walking when I noticed a weird presence of magic power. But it looks like it's very far away, outside Magnolia, I think... But why do I feel it when I'm in such a far distance? Wait, it feels like... it's a very strong magic power...

I closed my eyes so that I could focus on my senses more. I feel the wind blowing around me... the movement of the grasses and trees...

One... two... Two!?

I felt a strange and evil magic presence coming from two people heading in this direction. But I think they're very much farther away. I had a bad feeling about this, so I rushed to Fairy Hills.

Not long, I immediately arrived at the girls' dorm. I went inside the lobby and saw Charles and Erza-san sitting on the couch. I don't know why but their faces were kinda down.

"Hi, Charles, Erza-san. What's wrong?" I asked and sat beside Erza-san.

"Wendy... I had a vision... A bad one..." Charles said to me, which made me surprised.

"W-What is it, Charles? Did you tell anyone about it?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"She only told me about it because it's still hard to believe. If she told anyone about it, it might cause panic," Erza-san said crossing her arms.

"Can you tell me what it is? Please, I want to know," I said.

"Just like every time, I saw fragments. A city on fire... the Saber woman with white hair... Natsu and the others,... and lastly, a huge scary-looking demon..." Charles said.

"W-What does it all mean?" I said, shocked.

"We don't know, but I think I already know what the last part means..." Erza replied.

"W-What is it?" I asked curiously...

Erza-san closed her eyes and then looked at me with dead serious eyes. "Maybe... Lucy will be captured by them and we won't be able to..." she trailed off, scared to say the last words but she said it. "...save her."

I was shocked to hear that. "Lucy-san!?"

I can't believe what I heard. There was a great silence in the room, then Erza-san broke it. "Wendy, don't tell anyone about it, okay? Especially the guild and our team. It might be too soon for everyone to know."

"I-I don't really understand, but okay. I promise." I said seriously.

"For now, let's keep it a secret."

We shook our heads and kept quiet for a while. Then we went into our own rooms and locked the door. I lied down on the bed, hugging Charles.

"I had a really bad feeling about this, Charles..." I whispered to the white cat.

"So what the Saber dragon slayers were talking about was right..."

"What do you mean, Charles? What do you mean 'what they're talking about'?" I asked.

"Didn't they have a private conversation with the Master in their office? Well, I heard what they were talking about some people going after the Stellar Spirit mages. It's obvious that the vision I had got something to do with their conversation."

"I don't need to hear about that, but how do you know what they're talking about?" I asked.

"I just accidentally heard them mentioning Lucy's name, so I tried to eavesdrop," Charles said.

I took a while before I started talking, "Something's really bothering me. While I was on my way here, I sensed two strange magical forces coming from outside the city of Magnolia. I just really hope nothing's gonna happen..." I said as I covered myself with my blanket.

"For now, let's just keep quiet..."

**-end of chapter 3-**

**A/N: I wonder how I did this time. Please tell me if it's good or bad by reviewing. I would appreciate it. Chapter 4 is up so please look forward to it! It contains fighting stuffs and such.**

**See ya!**


	4. C4 The Assault

**Chapter 4: The Assault**

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! I was excited to write this one since I love writing fighting scenes; although I think I suck a bit at it... Anyway, just sit and enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**TIME SKIP:**

**-2 days after...-**

Natsu and his team were going back to the guild after their mission. They were near the Magnolia town right now. Nothing strange has been happening though, or at least that's what they thought...

Finally, they reached the edge of Magnolia. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray knelt down on the ground and took a deep breath.

"Finally back..." Lucy said with a loud sigh.

"That was one tiring mission... My legs are all worn out..." Gray added.

Erza stood up straight and put her hands on her hips and said, "Get up. We have to go back to the guild immediately so that we could report this to Master," she stated. Their eyes widen in surprise when they saw she didn't even break a sweat, even with her armor on.

"Um, Erza, could we take a short break? I think I'm gonna die of the heat..." Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, me too," Natsu agreed with Lucy.

"Are you complaining about my orders?" Erza said and gave them a scary glare.

"N-NO MA'AM!" they all answered in unison and stood up straight.

Gray looked around and saw a blacksmith's shop. He walked towards it when Lucy suddenly called him. "Gray, where are you going?"

"Um, just checking in this shop. 'Cause there's something I have to-" he stopped midway when he saw Erza staring at him. "I-It's fine, right Erza?"

Erza nodded and smiled, "Okay, just don't be late 'cause I need the whole team to report."

"I got it," he answered.

"What!? No fair! How could you let Gray take a rest while I'm not?" Natsu yelled out loud.

"Shut up, talking matchstick. I'm not taking a break," Gray said.

"You're just making excuses!"

"I told you I'm not! You're annoying the hell outta me, flicker!" Gray shouted at his ear which made Natsu flinch.

"You wanna go at it, snowflake!?"

"I'd be glad to, fireworks!"

"Did I just smell a fight?" Erza looked at them and gave them a sweet 'demonic' smile.

"N-No, we're just having a friendly chat, right buddy?" Gray said as he put his arm around Natsu.

"AYE!" Natsu replied.

Lucy just sighed at the duo. Erza stepped in front of them and said, "All right, let's head back to the guild. Gray, don't take too much time."

Gray nodded and Natsu replied with a 'tch'. Then they started to walk away as Gray went inside the shop.

**-GRAY'S POV-**

Man, that flame bird is just one pain in the butt. I can't even have a peaceful day because of him. Oh, for crying out loud... But I guess that's one thing I like about that guy.

I went inside the shop and the manager greeted me. "Hello there, Gray. You came to take your new necklace? It's already done."

"Yeah, I'll take it," I grinned at him and he handed me a small box and I paid the price. I just came in this shop because I wanted to take the new replica of my necklace. But I told them to make the design a bit different than the one I had.

I came out of the shop and headed back to the guild. It really is quiet if they're not here. But at least I could enjoy the peaceful mood.

"Gray-sama!" a girl's voice suddenly called out to me. I already know who that was. Like I thought, the peace wouldn't last for long.

I turned my head to my behind and saw a blue-haired woman wearing a brown dress and a blue hat. "Juvia, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Juvia just happened to pass here by. Juvia just went to buy some stuff and- oh, what's that?" she pointed at the small box at my hand.

"Oh this-" I was cut off when she immediately talked back.

"C-Could it be, a propose ring for Juvia!?" her face turns red and her eyes turned to hearts. There she goes with her weird imaginations again.

"Nope, that's not happening."

She nodded her head in disappointment but she raised her head again, revealing a wide smile on her face. "Well, Juvia's going back to the guild right now."

"How about let's just go there together?" I suggested. Well, I think it would be fine to have some company.

"Juvia would be glad to!" she walked towards my side and we started walking. Oh, I hope I didn't take too much time. Erza will be mad at me.

...

We've been walking for a while and the clouds started to turn gray. It looks like it's going to rain. But something's weird... I feel a strange presence coming close to us...

"Juvia," I said.

Juvia flinched and looked at me. She backed off and waved her hands in front of me. "Juvia's not making it rain!"

"T-That's not what I'm going to say..." I looked behind me and saw the people going in their houses. "Don't you feel that magic force?"

"Uh, yeah..." she said as she kept her guard up.

We stood up there not moving for a while. Then we don't felt anything strange so we just walked again.

"Juvia felt something familiar..." I heard Juvia murmured. Not long, the rain started to fall and we're too late to take cover.

"Juvia, let's keep going," I said as I took a step forward.

"Right," she answered.

When we were about to walk, I heard someone singing. "Drip, drip, drop..." a woman's voice came from behind us. I was surprised to hear that familiar phrase. What's more surprising is that it wasn't Juvia. Juvia and I looked behind and saw a woman dressed in blue with a wavy long blue hair, holding a purple umbrella. She was walking towards us and she suddenly stopped walking. I couldn't see her face clearly though, she was covering it with her umbrella. But why do I have the feeling that she felt like... Juvia?

I heard Juvia gasped and she caught my attention. "What is it, Juvia?"

"She's... making it rain!" Juvia said shocked. "The weird magical force I felt that day... it's her!"

I looked closely at the woman who was standing in front of us 10 meters away. Then she suddenly spoke, "The rain's wonderful, right?" she said, smiling.

We held our guards up, and I put my arm in front of Juvia. "Who are you!?" I asked the woman.

The woman took a long time before answering. "Two fairies drenched in the rain, it's quite a sight to see..."

I began to get irritate when she ignored my question. "I asked you who the hell you are!"

The woman raised her umbrella and I could see her face clearly. It was shocking... she looks like... Juvia!? Although there is a bit of difference between their faces and voices. "Juvia Lockser, I finally get to see you..." the woman said smiling sweetly at Juvia.

"H-How do you know my name?" Juvia asked.

"They say you're the strongest water manipulator mage of Fairy Tail, right? I've always wanted to see the real Juvia in person..." she said in a sweet voice.

Still, I don't like that woman and I couldn't take it anymore. "Hey you woman, I asked you who the hell you are and how do you know us."

The woman chuckled and looked at us, "Oh sorry, I don't like mentioning my name on people whom I'm not interested. But since you're with Juvia, I'll tell you anyway. My name's Jevie."

"J-Jevie!?" we said in unison. _Not only she almost had the same face of Juvia, she almost had the same name too. And top of that, she also looks like she's a water-user mage! _"Why do you have... the same looks as Juvia?"

She tilted her head to one side and said, "We're not sisters or anything. We just happened to be born with the same face probably." She chuckled.

"What do you want with us?" I still didn't let my guard down.

Jevie smiled at us and chuckled again. "I just wanted to have a little fun with you..."

I was surprised when I suddenly found myself inside a sphere of water. I felt like I was choking and I felt my magic being drained. "W-What the heck is this?"

"Gray-sama! Hold on!" Juvia said and tried to manipulate the water but it didn't work. "How can't Juvia-"

Jevie laughed and said, "You can't control my rain, little girl."

I guess I have no choice but to freeze it. I put my hands in front of me and froze the water. Then I broke the sphere and got out. "You damn woman, trying for a surprise attack!"

Juvia and I prepared ourselves for a sudden battle with this water woman.

-**at the guild-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Argh! What's taking that ice bastard so long!? I knew it, he was just making excuses!" Natsu yelled out scratching his head.

"Oh, so you already miss him, Natsu?" Lucy teased.

"That's not it! I was just looking for a fight with him!"

"Everyone, don't you feel that strange magical force?" Wendy said. _It's the same magic force I felt that day._

Erza stood up from her chair and headed for the door. "I'm going to look for Gray. Something's not right. I've got a bad feeling about this. Especially this rain."

"Now that I think of it, Juvia also went out. She's late," Mira said.

"I have to go now." _So they've come, _Erza thought. _But I'm not gonna let them hurt my guild mates._ "Natsu, Happy, Wendy."

"Yes, ma'am," they all answered.

"Go, and take care of Lucy," Erza commanded them.

'W-What are you talking about?"

"Gray and Juvia, they might be in trouble. I have to go help them while you watch the whole guild, and Lucy. I have a feeling that it's them."

"Y-You mean... the guys that Saber-" Natsu was cut off when Erza continued.

"Yeah... I'm going now," she rushed outside.

They all looked at Erza who was running in the rain. Then she disappeared in the distance.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and said, "Lucy, we have to leave."

"What?" she said.

"It's Erza's order. We have to protect you Lucy," Happy added.

"B-But I can't-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu took her out of the guild. The rest of the team followed. When they got out of the guild, they saw a cloaked man blocking the street and drenched in the rain.

"You can't pass here," the cloaked man said.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked in an angry tone.

The man removed his black cloak and revealed his black hair, gray eyes, and his black suit. From what he looks like, he was about the same age as Natsu. "My name's Kyoru. I've finally got to see you, Natsu Dragneel..." the man said which was called Kyoru.

They ready their battle stances, and observed the black man carefully. Natsu stood in front of Lucy to protect her, while Wendy was beside Natsu. The two Exceeds backed off to avoid being caught if a fight might begin.

"This is not-" Charles was cut off when she turned her head to her back and saw that the whole guild was gone. Her eyes widened in shock. "W-Where did the guild go!?" They all looked behind them and saw nothing but a big empty lot and a tree on the corner of the lot.

"What's happening here? Where's everybody?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why you-" Natsu returned his attention to the man and saw that the whole surrounding suddenly turned to a dark forest. They were even surprised more.

"What did you do!?" Wendy yelled.

Kyoru said without any expressions of feelings, "Don't worry, this is just an illusionary world that I created. I didn't do anything to your beloved guild. I made this so that no other weaklings would get in my way... in taking Lucy Heartfilia."

"Like hell you can!" Natsu yelled as he lit his hand in fire brightly.

"We won't let you take Lucy-san anywhere!" Wendy said as her whole body glowed in light-blue light.

"Natsu... Wendy..." Lucy whispered as she took a step back. _What are you gonna do? I can feel that man's magic power. He's very strong... and there're only two of you..._

"Happy, Charles! Get out of here and take Lucy with you!" Natsu commanded the two Exceeds.

"A-Aye, sir!" Happy said as he and Charles summoned their wings and carried Lucy. Lucy struggled to escape from their grip but she's already flying.

"Happy, Charles, put me down!" Lucy yelled.

"We can't! We can't stay in there, it's too dangerous. Plus, that man is after you, Lucy!" Happy said.

"But I can't leave them there! They can't handle him by just the two of them."

"Lucy, just trust them... we can't do anything to help them, too..." Charles said. Then they flew away from the soon-to-be- battlefield place.

"It's useless. They can't escape anywhere from this place," Kyoru said. "I'll just go after them... after I take care of you..."

"Then why don't you bring it on!?" Natsu yelled as he jumped in the air and set his arms in fire. "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" The flames aimed at Kyoru who was just standing there not doing anything.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy yelled as a strong gust of wind came from her mouth and aimed at him.

Kyoru put his left hand in front of him and the attacks of the two dragon slayers turned their direction to his side. The attacks missed him.

"It missed!" Wendy said surprised.

"How did you-" Natsu was cut off when he saw Kyoru raised his left hand again and he felt something twisting in his right arm. Natsu screamed in pain and he knelt on the ground, holding his right arm.

"Natsu-san! What's wrong-" Wendy stopped as her leg twisted in a sudden that she fell to the ground, screaming in pain too.

"My magic can control your blood freely. I can make your blood twist, stop it from flowing, and can even blow your bodies by making your blood flow in a single direction," he said as he looked at the two mages lying on the ground. He walked near to Natsu and he raised his head to see his face.

"I'll kill you..." he growled as he struggled to get up. His arm was in pain, but the other parts of his body were still fine. He roared towards him but his fire went sideway causing it to miss him. He immediately jumped to him and hit him with his flaming leg. "Fire Dragon's Talons!"

Kyoru dodged it immediately and Natsu landed on the ground. He suddenly felt the wind becoming stronger around him and she saw the girl standing up with her leg rested. "Sky Dragon's Wing Slash!" The attack that she did was too strong that all the trees surrounding them were cut off and flew away and the dusts were flying causing a smokescreen. However, Kyoru still managed to evade it.

"You bastard!" Natsu became very irritated and was about to punch Kyoru but his left arm suddenly twisted in an awful way that it made him scream in pain even more loudly.

"Stop it!" Wendy growled and made the wind blow harder but her leg twisted too, making her fell to the ground.

"It always makes me feel good to hear you all screaming in pain. Those screams are all music to my ears." Kyoru said with an evil smile.

"S-Shut up..." Natsu hissed and he tried to get up, but this time, his side suddenly glowed in red and it blew. He fell to the ground again, coughing up blood.

Kyoru walked in front of him and looked at the poor dragon slayer lying on the bloody ground. "You were much weaker than I thought, Natsu..." Natsu looked at him with a death glare. "But I think it would be more fun if I will let you live, but in one condition."

"W-What did you say...?" he said.

"Give us Lucy Heartfilia quietly, then I will spare your life, and that little girl. And I will spare those two cats that were with you two too," he said in a serious tone.

Natsu tried to get up with his right arm and his knees and looked at the ground, "Like I would... do that... I'd... rather die... than letting you have her..."

Kyoru became pissed and kicked him hard which made him throw back and spew out blood. "Natsu-san!" Wendy cried out to him. "P-Please don't hurt him..."

"Then I will kill you all, just as you wished for," he said as he extended his hand and tried to reach for Natsu and planned to kill him by blowing his head off.

Just as Kyoru was about to touch Natsu's hair, he suddenly disappeared and he grabbed a man's arm out of nowhere. "W-What?" he said surprised.

He looked up and he met two blue eyes glaring at him. He was suddenly pushed back when a white laser came out from the man's hand.

"Y-You are-" he stopped midway when he saw who that was.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Natsu-san!" the blonde-haired man said.

Kyoru looked behind the man and saw a black-haired man carrying Natsu on his back and Wendy with his other arm. "You guys again..." he growled at them.

"You okay, Wendy?" the black-haired man said as he put Wendy and Natsu down.

Wendy smiled as she realized that hope struck them. "T-Thank you... R-Rogue-san..."

"Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth," Kyoru said as he stood up. "How did you manage to get in here? No one can enter my illusionary dark world."

"Well, we used Rogue's power to get in here by letting ourselves consumed by shadows. Then we passed through the barrier. It was pretty easy." Sting said as he smiled back.

"How... do you know... that we're here?" Wendy said as she took a deep breath.

"Ever since the day we went here to tell everyone what's happening, of course we didn't leave your sight. We were watching you all the time." Rogue answered. "Here, take this." He handed her a small pill of medicine. Wendy took it and ate it, then her strength came back. Then he let Natsu take the other pill and he woke up and coughed.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I-I'm all right... Thanks, Rogue..." Natsu said as he panted heavily in order to catch his breath.

"Stand back, we'll handle him until you regain your true strength. Wendy, can you heal him?" Rogue said looking at the girl.

"Y-Yes, I can!" Wendy said as she started to heal Natsu's wounds.

"Don't... lemme get him..." Natsu said as he get up, but he felt pain all over his body and he fell.

Sting clutched his fists and his body glowed in white, "Don't force yourself. I'll make him pay for what he did to us, and you too..."

Kyoru just smirked and released a dark aura from his body. "The outcome will still be the same. Even if you tigers and fairies work together, nothing will stop us from doing our mission."

**-end of chapter 4-**

**A/N: This is a cliffhanger, isn't it? But don't worry. I'll update the next one soon. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I would love it if you give me some of your opinions about this fighting scene.**

**Next chapter will be Gray and Juvia's fight with Jevie. Look forward to it!**


	5. C5 Sea, Rain, and Ice

**Chapter 5: Sea, Rain, and Ice**

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Fast update. I present to you a chilling and cold battle, Keys to the Demon's Heart chapter 5! It was fun for me to write this one so please please please review after reading it!**

**Here we go.**

Natsu and the others were having a hard time fighting with the mysterious man called Kyoru. As they were fighting, Natsu almost lost his life when Sting and Rogue came and helped them. Now, Gray and Juvia are also facing a woman who almost had the same appearance as Juvia.

**-ERZA'S POV-**

Damn it. Why do I just recognize it now? Earlier while we were on the job, I already felt that weird presence, but I just let them follow us because I'm being too confident. Now Lucy's in danger. And Gray and Juvia are being attacked. Dammit all! This is my fault. I'm not gonna forgive myself if something bad happen to them.

I stopped running when I noticed a weird atmosphere around me. It feels like the whole surrounding is spinning, then it turned into a dark forest. Even the road disappeared. I kept my guard up as I realize that this is an illusion. I just smiled as I thought that this doesn't work on me.

I made myself calm and stood up straight, feeling everything around me. I sensed Gray and Juvia's presence ahead me, not too far. Then I opened my right eye and the surrounding became normal in my sight again. I kept my left eye closed. I hurried towards the direction where they are right now.

**-back with Gray and Juvia-**

Gray looked at the blue-haired woman who was standing before them, smiling while holding her right hand out from the umbrella, feeling the raindrops on her arm. "Drip drip, drop... rain is always so amusing..." she said.

Gray's eyebrows twitched as he was getting annoyed with her. He put his fist on his other palm and it glowed in light-blue. "Ice Make Lance!" he shot the lances toward the woman.

"No use..." Jevie said as she extended her hand to the lances and a wave of water clashed on the ice lances. "You're such a stubborn man."

Juvia appeared behind her in water form and then her normal form. Juvia pointed her hands to her as the water on the ground where Jevie was standing moved and rose. "Water Nebula!" The water circled around her and clashed on Jevie.

"It makes me even feel refreshed... being bathed by the rain..." Jevie said as her voice sounded like an echo. Her body turned to water form. "Towering Water."

Juvia gasped as a magic circle appeared below her and a strong current of water rose from the wet ground. The rising water suddenly turned into a body of a dragon and devoured Juvia. Juvia held her own neck, feeling her magic being drained.

"Juvia! Why you..." Gray yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground and froze it and the dragon that devoured Juvia. Juvia then broke the ice and she landed on the ground.

Jevie's eyebrows furrowed as she gave Gray a glare. She glared at them for a long time while Gray and Juvia are still on guard.

Gray's hand glowed and let out a cold air around it. "I think you just made a mistake woman. You're trying to pick a fight with us, on Fairy Tail. Do you really know what you're doing?"

Jevie just scoffed and put her fingers on her lips. "That's my line, ice boy. You shouldn't try to fight back with the lady of the sea..."

"Just tell us what you're after. What did you come here for?" Gray said in a cold tone.

"Oh yeah... I forgot to ask you. I'm here... to pay a visit for Juvia. Not just that. After I finished playing with you... then I will get on to the real point why I'm here..."

"Enough with your flimsy speech!" Gray shouted as he froze the air around him and planned to make a strong attack. "Ice Make Death Scythe!" An ice death scythe formed on his hand and held it properly. He charged at Jevie who was just standing in front of them. He hit the blade on her chest, but the blade suddenly passed to the other side of her body.

"What the-"

"How cold can you get?" She lashed out another wave to him, causing him to flew away in a short distance.

"Her body is also made of water. She's exactly the same as me..." Juvia said.

Jevie walked towards Juvia then stopped as she was about a few meters away from her. "Why don't you just hand us over Lucy Heartfilia? If you do, we'll let your friends live."

"What!?" Juvia said in shock. "Lucy... you say? You're after my love rival?"

"L-Love rival...?" Jevie said confused. "Well that makes it easier. Then tell me where she is, since she's you're rival, you say."

"No way we're gonna hand her over. Even if she's my love rival, she's our comrade!"

"Juvia! Get down!" Gray yelled behind her. She turned to him and saw him turning his surrounding to ice. "Ice Make..." He was getting impatient right now.

"W-What?" Jevie exclaimed in surprise to see her raindrops froze in mid-air.

"Frozen Dust!" many aqua-blue transparent blades charged towards Juvia and Jevie, making everything it passed turned to frozen objects, even the rain. Juvia quickly moved from her place, leaving Jevie behind. Jevie was too late to evade the attack so she was hit. The attack caused an explosion, making everything near their place turn to ice. The rain has stopped and it snowed, and many broken pieces of ice fell from the sky.

Gray and Juvia stood there surprised. "D-Did we did it?" Juvia asked to herself. Then her face turned light red as she looked at Gray behind her. "Gray-sama, you were amazing! Juvia was fascinated!" She ran to Gray who was smiling at her, then he lose his balance and almost fell to the ground when Juvia let him land on her shoulder.

"J-Juvia..." Gray said, he was becoming weak.

"That must have use up all of your magic power... but still we managed to get her, right?" Juvia said.

"Y-Yeah... we better go back to the guild... so we can tell everyone about this, plus, I'm worried about Lucy."

"Juvia agrees..." she nodded her head and was about to turn back when they heard a cracking sound. They looked back at the place where Jevie was and the fog disappeared. She was inside a crystal of ice which she was breaking now. Not long, the crystal broke into pieces and Jevie walked out of the crystal in a weird way. Her arms were lose, her back was a bit bent, and she was looking at the ground, letting her blue hair cover her face.

"I-Impossible! She's still alive!?" Gray said as his eyes widen in surprise. She heard Juvia gasped too in surprise.

Jevie raised her head and she saw her eyes were scary. She gave them a death glare which made Gray and Juvia took a step back. "H-How... d-dare you... did that... to me!?" Jevie walked towards them. Every step she took forward, Gray and Juvia also take a step backward. "How dare you froze my rain, you damn ice mage! How dare you!" She raised her two hands in the air and the water that was frozen became normal again. Then the water circled around Jevie.

"I've had enough, playing with puny and small fairies like you. I won't hold back anymore!" Jevie yelled as the water around her rose in a wavy way.

"What's wrong with her, all of a sudden? Her attitude suddenly changes," Gray said.

"Sea Dragon's..." Jevie said, which made Gray and Juvia surprised when they hear her say that word. "Wing Slash!" The water turned into high powered water jets and charged towards Gray and Juvia, then it hit them, which caused an explosion of ice and water. Gray and Juvia were thrown back in a long distance with cries of pain.

Jevie walked near to Gray and stared at him for a while. Gray raised his head and he met her blue, angry eyes. "D-Don't tell me... you're a dragon-"

"You're right, ice mage. You still don't know my true powers are. But I only use them when I encounter an ice mage who would stop my rain, just like you did." Jevie gave him an evil smile, then she raised her hand. "I am the Sea Dragon Slayer, Second Generation, Jevie Aqualine. And do you know what I hate the most?"

Gray growled at the woman, then Jevie stepped on his head hard. "I hate ice mages, like you! Freezing the drops of water from the sky and broke them to pieces... I really love them." A water sword appeared in Jevie's hand and pointed it at Gray. "Let me show you what it feels like to face the wrath of the Master of the Sea..." She raised the sword in the air with the blade pointed at Gray, planning to pierce him on the back.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled.

"Die, you damn ice mage!" She swang the blade down and it was about to hit Gray when...

SFX: 'clang!'

Jevie was surprised to see another sword clashing on hers. "You-" she was pushed back by the person who blocked her sword.

Gray looked at the person in front of him and saw a scarlet hair flew in the air. She was wearing a green suit, or maybe armor with a fin-like thing connected on the head dress. I don't have to tell you who she is, right?

"You okay, Gray?" the woman said in her deep voice.

"E-Erza... you're here?" Gray said as a smile appeared on his lips. Juvia also smiled when she saw that someone has came to help them. She thought she was going to lose him.

"You were taking so long, so I came here to fetch you..." Erza looked at him with a smile. She returned her gaze to Jevie, who was releasing a dark aura around her.

"Titania Erza..." Jevie said in a deep voice.

Before Jevie could start talking again, Erza charged into her immediately in a fast speed and she changed her sword into a spear and hit Jevie. Jevie blocked her spear with her sword, but a spark suddenly occurred on Erza's spear, which made Jevie to be thrown away and she landed on the frozen wall of the house.

"I see... so that was a lightning weapon..." Jevie said as she got up and made the water move. "A Sea Empress Armor and a weapon of your Lightning Empress Armor, you're planning to weaken my attacks, right?" 

"I think you got the point," Erza answered as her spear sparked. "I'm not gonna hold back for what you did to my comrades there. You still don't know who you're facing with." Erza glared at her while Jevie just smirked.

"I guess you're confident enough to defeat me. But even if you wear your best armor, it will not have any effect on me."

"Oh really? Well, how about I try it on you?" Erza jumped onto the air and pointed the spear's blade to Jevie and the spear released a lightning bolt that raged towards the blue woman. Jevie waved both of her hands sideways and a water dragon appeared behind her and absorbed the lightning by eating it. "What!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise.

"Sea Dragon's Whirling Breath!" Jevie yelled out and the dragon roared a strong current of water circling fast on an axis like a whirlpool and hit Erza.

"Erza!" Gray and Juvia yelled for her.

Erza's body glowed in a golden light, then the water current split into two and it stopped. "Venus Photon Slicer!" Her armor became silver in color with an orange and red cape tied on her neck that extends up to her waist. She pointed the two swords she was now holding at Jevie and released a strong lightning in V-shape. The attack caused another big explosion and big pieces of iced objects were flying like debris.

"How strong!" Gray exclaimed as he covered his face with his arm. An iced wooden package came flying to him and was about to hit him when a sphere of water appeared in front of him and caught the object. "Thanks, Juvia."

Juvia kept her eyes focused on the two mages fighting. "Erza-san's... really serious. I haven't seen her fighting seriously in person."

"Yeah, you got that right. That's why no one has tried to piss her off or they will face her wrath," Gray said as he grinned.

"Titania!" Jevie yelled as she waved her hand and the dragon charged towards her.

"Jevie!" Erza shouted out and she let her swords sparked even brighter and stronger and the two different attacks lashed into each other. It was a fight between the strongest female mage in Fairy Tail and the 2nd generation Sea Dragon Slayer.

**-end of chapter 5-**

**A/N: How was it? Review please. **


	6. C6 The Last Key

**Chapter 6: The Last Key**

**A/N: Here's chapter 6. To those who read, favorited, and followed my story, I thank you very much, although I didn't get enough reviews. T.T, but I won't give up. **

**Now on with the story!**

**-LUCY'S POV-**

"Now where are we?" Charles said irritatingly. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"Yeah... you're right... This dark forest is too big and dark that we might easily get lost..." Happy said.

"We're already lost, okay!?" Charles shouted at Happy's ears.

"Happy, Charles, please put me down!" I said as I moved my hands in order to get free from their grip. But suddenly, their wings disappeared and we fell to the ground screaming.

"Owww... it hurts..." Happy mumbled as he scratched his back when we landed badly on the ground. "I've ran out of magic power..."

'Me too..." Charles added.

I got up and looked behind me and said, "Where are we? It looks like we've ran away too far from them..." I returned my attention to the two cats behind me. "I have to go back!"

"Lucy, we can't! We have to run away so that you won't be caught by that man. We have to protect you, Lucy!" Happy said to me.

"But I don't want to be protected if their lives are in danger because of me!" I yelled back. "Huh?"

A dark fog suddenly appeared not too far from us. It moved to the direction where we were and we took a step back. Then it suddenly moved in a very fast speed towards us. I grabbed Happy and Charles to evade the fog and we jumped to our side. I landed with my back on the ground first.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Happy asked as he put his paws on my arm. My vision became blurry.

"Happy, Charles... watch out..." I said then everything went black.

"Lucy...! Lucy!" voices echoed in my mind.

**-HAPPY'S POV-**

"What happened, Charles? Lucy just suddenly fainted!" I said worriedly at Charles who was kneeling on the ground beside me.

"It must be that fog earlier. Maybe it did something to Lucy!" she answered.

I don't know what to do. Our magic powers just ran out not long ago. We couldn't use Aera anymore. How can we carry Lucy like this?

"H-Happy!" Charles called me. I looked at her and I saw her eyes widen in shock. She was looking behind us.

"What is it?" I followed her sight and the dark fog from earlier appeared again. I also saw two red evil eyes glaring at us from the fog. Although I couldn't see it's other parts because of the dark fog. "W-What's that thing!?" I sweat bullets and my fur stood up. I felt a shiver ran down my spine.

The fog became closer to us, so is the unknown thing with the red eyes. I couldn't move my feet. Charles is also paralyzed with fear. We just stood there like statues. Not long, the fog passed through right us and we fainted too...

"I'm sorry... Natsu..." I said before I lied on the ground and fainted.

**-back to Natsu, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue-**

**(NATSU'S POV)**

I just saw a big explosion of ice and water earlier far away from us. I thought for a while... That must be Gray and Juvia. They too are fighting like us. Then that means there are two of them who came here to take Lucy.

After that explosion of ice and water, the next thing that I saw was another explosion of lightning and water. I felt that magic power. It's Erza. So she already came to help Gray and Juvia. I hope Erza could beat the heck out of that person who she's battling with right now.

"From what it looks like, Jevie must be pissed off right now... to cause such a big ruckus," I heard the black man called Kyoru or whatever said. Sting and Rogue were standing in front of me and Wendy.

"Jevie...?" I said as I stared at him.

"Yeah. I had a comrade with me to complete my mission. Just so you know, she's a very strong mage, stronger than me if she becomes dead serious," he replied with an evil smile. "I bet your comrades are already dead fighting with her."

"Don't underestimate Erza, you black head! You don't even know what kind of a monster she is! You would pay big time for messing with a guild you shouldn't have done in the first place!" I yelled to him and tried to stand up when Wendy stopped me.

"Natsu-san, you shouldn't..." she said in a soft voice.

"These guys were the ones who attacked us and kidnapped Yukino. Now, they're going for Lucy-san this time," Sting said to me.

"Exactly. After we're done taking care of you, we'll take Lucy with us, and go on to our plan," Kyoru answered.

"Screw that! Just try putting your finger on her hair, and I will burn you to ashes!" I yelled at him.

Before either one of us could talk, Sting charged at him and shot out a white laser from his hand. Kyoru evaded it by just moving his body to his side. His hand was wrapped in a dark aura and sent a counter attack at Sting. Sting was thrown on a tree, but he immediately got up and took a deep breath. "Roar of the Light Dragon!" A very strong and blinding white laser came out from his mouth and aimed towards the enemy.

Kyoru waved his hand to his right and the laser turned sideways, going to the direction where Wendy and I are. "Oh, crap!" Sting yelled in panic as me and Wendy closed our eyes, waiting for someone to block the attack. Rogue moved in front of us and shot a shadow beam at the laser and it vanished.

"Thanks, Rogue," I said.

"Be careful, you two. He can also make your attacks miss," Wendy said.

"We know that. We've fought with him once," Rogue said.

"He's a tough one... He uses magic that could be an advantage to them at times like this..." Sting said as he clutched his fist.

Kyoru suddenly moved his head to his back like he was looking for something. Then he returned his gaze to us and smiled. "Things have now turned."

"Huh?" we all said confused.

"I don't need to take too much time finishing you now. I will end this soon," he said as he raised his two hands high in the air and the dark atmosphere surrounding the forest gathered in his hands and a dark ball formed in his hands. Sting and Rogue took a step back as they sensed that very strong magical force. The dark ball became bigger and bigger until it became big enough to destroy an entire guild. Is he planning to eliminate us all at once?

"It's the end for you, fairies and tigers," he snickered and fired the dark ball at us.

I was surprised when I feel like Wendy disappeared beside me. "Wha-" Wendy did disappear behind me and she suddenly appeared in front of us, facing the dark ball. "Wendy, don't!" I yelled at her. She's planning to take it! I saw her raise her hands sideways and put them in her front. After that, a big magic circle appeared in front of her.

"Heavenly Dragon Shield!" she shouted out and a very big blue shield appeared in front of us and blocked the attack.

"Wendy!"

"Sky Maiden!"

Wendy gritted her teeth and the shield cracked a little. Her body glowed very bright and the shield became bigger and brighter too. When did Wendy learn this? I couldn't believe it.

"It's no use," Kyoru said as he made the dark ball glow in black and purple more. The shield cracked more. It's going to break. Wendy couldn't take it anymore. I struggled to stand up but we're already too late. This scene is like the one when Erza tried to stop the magic cannon Jupiter during the Phantom incident.

"Wendy! Stop it!" I yelled as her shield started to break.

The protective shield shattered into pieces in the air and the collision of the dark ball and the shield caused a big explosion. We were thrown away a few meters away from our place, but Wendy was thrown much farther away. Her body took a bad damage and that shield earlier must have drained all her magic power.

"Wen...dy..." I groaned as I put my palm on the ground and tried to stand up. Sting and Rogue did the same thing.

"I can't believe that little girl managed to stop that. I must admit that I'm impressed," Kyoru said and he let out a small evil laugh. Blood rushed to my head as I started to become furious with him.

I punched the ground hard and he looked at me. "Why you!" I stood up and charged at him in a fast speed and hit him on the face with my flaming fist. Wait, I really hit him. He loses his balance but he immediately regained it and hit me back. I fell to the ground again. Damn it all...

"N-Natsu-san..." Sting growled as he raised his head.

"Why are you risking your life just to save a little girl? All you can do is hand her over and you will be spared," Kyoru said as he took a step back.

"_Why_... you say..?" I said as my voice became weaker. "That's because... Lucy's our comrade... our friend... We won't let anyone... take our comrade away... even if it means... losing our life!"

"Natsu..." Rogue said, then he nodded his head in disappointment.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you since I already got her. Jevie said that I shouldn't kill anyone that has a very close connection to the Celestial Spirit mage after we capture her," he said and he put his hands to his side and a portal suddenly appeared. Out from the portal were... two unconscious cats, one with blue fur and one with white fur.

"N-No, it can't be!" I said as a person came out of the portal. The person knelt on the ground. She was crying. "L-Lucy..."

"Lucy-san... how did they..." Sting said surprised.

"Natsu... " she said as she clutched her fists while crying.

"Lucy... how did you-" I was cut off when Kyoru spoke.

"You put your life on the line just to save her. And now, capturing this girl is just like a walk in the park. You just wasted your magic power, Natsu."

"G-Give her back!" I shouted as I clutched my fist.

"So everything's done already? Nice work, Kyoru," I heard a feminine voice coming from behind him. A blue-haired woman with blue clothes suddenly appeared behind him. I felt her magic power is similar than the one that Erza fought earlier. "So this is the other girl who will open the gate to the demon's heart," she chuckled evilly.

"W-What? Juvia?" I said. "H-Hey you... woman..."

"The name's Jevie, fire boy," she said as she looked at me.

"W-Where's Erza, huh? And Gray and Juvia..." I asked her directly.

"Oh, that scarlet haired woman? Who knows... she's probably standing in front of death's door..." she said as she gave me a very evil smile and glare. "The same goes with those water and ice mage."

"Erza-san's been... defeated?" Sting said, shocked.

"I don't think 'defeated' is the right word... It's more than that..." Jevie answered.

"You bastards..." I growled at them.

Kyoru pointed his open palm in front of me and my whole body glowed in red. I felt my blood being twisted again, feeling an extreme pain.

"Natsu!" Sting and Rogue yelled.

"Stop it! Stop it, already!" Lucy cried out loud, which made Kyoru stop his magic.

"So, will you come with us quietly, or will you watch your friends getting hurt?" Kyoru said looking at Lucy.

Lucy faced the ground while crying. It really pains me... to see her crying like that. "I...I will... Just stop torturing them... and please heal them..." she said which made me want to jump at them.

"Lucy... don't do it..." I whispered.

"If you will come with us without giving us any trouble, we won't let them suffer anymore. If you will hesitate, we'll keep torturing them. Now choose your final decision, Lucy Heartfilia," the blue-haired woman said.

"Please, take me with you... that's what I wanted..." Lucy answered.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I tried to stand up but she yelled at me, which made me stop.

"Enough already, Natsu!"

Her words made me shocked. I stopped moving and looked at her. I can clearly see her face... she's really hurt, seeing us all like this... She stood up, still facing the ground. "Just give up already, Natsu... Why can't you just lie down there and live?" she said to me while tears kept on streaming down to her cheeks.

"I... I can't let them take you away... Lucy... I can't!" I yelled.

_"_We can't kill the people who have such a strong bond with the Celestial Spirit mage because that might break your power of opening the gate. That's why we let you live. But as long as you're not dead, we can keep on playing with you," Jevie said.

"If that's what you want, then let's go. I promise you Lucy, the moment the illusion will disappear, their bodies will be healed," the black-haired man said.

"Let's go, Lucy Heartfilia," they both said then a black portal appeared in front of them.

Lucy started to walk away, making me want to stand up again. But everytime I did it, I just felt my body became very painful. "Lucy... don't walk away... Lucy, look at me!" I yelled as I tried to make her stop.

"Lucy!" Rogue said.

"Lucy-san!" Sting cried out.

Lucy stopped walking but she didn't turn back. She said three words which made me feel like, the world has stopped._ "Goodbye, everyone... Natsu..."_

The two slowly went into the portal and lastly Lucy... I watched her slowly disappearing as she walked into the black hole. Then they all disappeared, leaving the whole place quiet. I lied my head on the ground that is now painted red... I couldn't take the pain anymore.

_Lucy... _was all my mind could say, then everything went black...

...

My head suddenly aches as I opened my eyes slowly... A blurry vision of a wooden ceiling is what I saw in front of me. I immediately recognize this place... I'm in the infirmary. I tried to move my body but I feel like there are bandages on it. I moved my head to my left, then I suddenly felt a warm hand holding my right hand. I turned my head to my right... and saw a woman with the beautiful scarlet hair, sleeping quietly while clutching my hand.

Erza?

**A/N: And yet, it's another cliffhanger. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to drop a review.**

**See ya in the next chapter.**


	7. C7 Gone

**Chapter 7: Gone**

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry for the wait. I was busy with school works lately and I was also working with my other story. I had two stories to handle at the same time, you know. But now, I was finally able to update this one.**

When Natsu woke up, he found himself lying on a bed inside the guild's infirmary, with a sleeping Erza sitting on a chair beside him. He couldn't help but feel a bit awkward with the situation.

"Hmm… Mmm…" Erza moaned as she twitched, then slowly opened her eyes. Natsu froze as she slowly raised her head then their eyes met.

"N-Natsu?" she called out to his name sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"E-Erza? What are you— GAH!" He let out a short cry as the Titania suddenly pulled him to hers and locked him in a hug, a very tight hug. Erza was crying waterfalls of tears while Natsu could feel his bones almost breaking.

"YOU IDIOT! Don't make me worry like that again!"

"H-Hold on! I-I'm gonna die!" his voice cracked. Erza just realized what she did and immediately let go of him. He took a deep breath after her releasing him. Good thing she wasn't in her armor.

"Thank goodness you finally woke up… I've been worried sick!" she said with a smile. Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard outside of the infirmary. Next thing that happened, the door slammed open, revealing all the Fairy Tail members there. As soon as they saw Natsu awake, shocks struck them.

"Y-You guys," Natsu uttered as he looked at them surprised.

"N-Natsu…" Warren muttered as his eyes became watery. Natsu freaked out when all of them suddenly jumped towards him with open arms and tears of joy while yelling, "WELCOME BACK, NATSU!"

*boogsh!*

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Erza yelled as she gave them a powerful punch, sending them flying outside of the room. Natsu sweat-dropped. "Don't you dare hug an injured person together at once!"

'_Well, like you didn't do it earlier…' _Natsu thought but he felt a sting on his side, causing him to grunt in pain.

"You're still not fully healed…. But I'm glad you woke up… It's been three days since you fell unconscious," Erza stated, his expression turning into sadness. His eyes widened when he finally remembered what happened.

"Lucy! Where is she!?" he exclaimed, surprising Erza. Then she grimaced. "D-Don't tell me… she's actually been…" he trailed off, unable to say it out loud. _Damn it!_

"We couldn't save her…"

"I have to go and save her then!" He motioned to stand up but he felt a painful sting on his body again, forcing him to lie down on the bed.

"Not when you're in that condition! What can you do alone about it? You saw how powerful they are. Even I was defeated, I admit it. Gray and the others are in bad condition too." After saying this, Natsu stared at her with wide eyes, shocked.

"You were defeated?" he asked, his tone full of disbelief. Then he remembered the blue-haired woman whose name was Jevie, if he recalls. She said that she defeated Erza, the strongest female mge of Fairy Tail.

Erza nodded. "I held my guard down at that moment."

**-flashback-**

"_Titania!"_

"_Jevie!"_

_Two powerful attacks clashed, and an explosion occurred in the place where Erza and Jevie were fighting. Gray and Juvia covered their faces with their arms as a strong gust of wind, which was an effect of the explosion, blew around them._

"_Is Erza-san all right?" Juvia asked after the wind calmed down._

"_She should be…" Gray replied weakly._

_In the middle of the foggy place where Erza is, she slowly stood up from the icy ground and looked around her. She could barely see anything because of the mist. Then she heard an evil laughter coming from the dragon slayer._

"_Nice, Erza Scarlet. I never knew it would be this fun to deal with you!"_

"_Show yourself, you wench!" Erza yelled, clenching her teeth in anger. Then she heard her reply from behind her._

"_I'm right here…."_

_Upon hearing this, Erza immediately turned around and swung her sword sideward without thinking, hitting someone who was standing behind her. At first, she thought it was Jevie, but it was just a copy of her made from water. The water clone loses form and fell down to the ground. She gritted her teeth, angered._

"_Oops, maybe I'm not," Jevie's voice echoed from nowhere, followed with a chuckle. To Erza's surprise, a water dragon came diving towards her from above and crashed on her. Erza let out a choking sound as she found herself trapped in the vortex of a whirlpool. _

'_D-Damn it. Why is my magic power draining? Don't tell me she drains her enemies' magic power so that she could finish them easily? What a cowardly way of fighting,' Erza remarked in her thought as she tried to requip into her other armor._

"_It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. My powers just naturally wash out my enemy's magic power. It's just a part of my ability," said Jevie like she read her mind. Erza was surprised. Then she heard Jevie chuckled again. "Since you're in water, which I'm one with, I can read your mind and your movements. You have no match against me in underwater."_

'_Tch. I remember Juvia also said something like that. No one can match her in rain,' Erza thought once again. Her magic power was gradually becoming low and she could hardly change her armor. Despite this, she concentrated on her remaining magic power and requipped back into Sea Empress armor then sliced the water around her, freeing herself. She landed with her feet on the ground but was immediately greeted by a grinning Jevie charging towards her with her fist engulfed in water then gave her a powerful blow on the face, causing her to fly backwards in a short distance. She crashed on a house's wall._

"_Hah! So much for talking heroic about saving your comrades," Jevie said in a mocking tone as she watched the Titania slowly stood up. _

"_You witch…" Erza hissed as she glared at her._

"_Oh, shut up," Jevie said and manipulated the water around Erza then let it rose and crept to her legs then to her body, then bound her like a boa constricting her prey. Erza screamed in pain as the water constricting her tightened around her body, almost snapping her bones._

"_Is that what you've all got, Erza Scarlet?" the woman asked as she clenched her fist, strengthening the constriction of the water. "Oh, I almost forgot. I wonder how did you break into Kyoru's illusion and get here__—__ Huh?" she uttered as she suspiciously eyed Erza's eyes, no, her right eye. Then she smirked. "I see. You're so full of surprises, Erza Scarlet." She raised her right arm then yelled out, "Sea Dragon's Water Cyclone!"_

_Erza gasped when she saw a magic circle appeared on the ground where she is standing. Next thing she knew, a strong spiraling tower of water rose from below and turned into a dragon, devouring her. Erza let out a choking sound as bubbles came out from her mouth, then the dragon soared into the sky and crashed on another house with an explosion following after it._

"_ERZA!" Gray yelled to her name, his eyes wide in shock and worry. Then he turned to Jevie with a very angry look. "You bastard!" He was about to lash out an attack to her when Juvia suddenly dashed forward to her with a loud scream, much to his surprise._

"_How dare you did that to Erza-san!?" Juvia exclaimed with rage as she brought her fist towards Jevie's face but she was sent back flying to Gray by a wave of water from her._

"_How frustrating… I thought you could also be more interesting to fight with, Juvia," Jevie said in a fake sad voice as she walked towards them._

"_Damn it, just how strong is she? She just defeated Erza like nothing!" Gray said to himself as he had Juvia in his arms. Jevie chuckled as she stopped a few meters away from them._

"_This will be the end for you, fairies… but maybe not if you could survive," Jevie said with a devilish smile, and the water around her moved again, gathered on her feet then rose her to the air, high enough. The rain became stronger. She closed her eyes then smiled softly before mumbling a few words. "Sea Dragon's…. Raging Wave."_

_After saying this, Gray and Juvia just found themselves washed away by a strong wave from behind them, hitting them like a tsunami. The entire city was flooded after that and more houses were destroyed._

**-end of flashback-**

"I guess that's just how powerful they are…" Erza muttered, clenching her teeth in anger not only towards Jevie but also to herself, for not being able to protect Lucy, Gray and Juvia.

"So you're telling me to give up?" Natsu asked in a stern voice.

Erza remained staring at him with serious eyes. A long silence fell upon them. Then she smiled, much to Natsu's surprise. "I know you're not the type to give up immediately. Protecting our comrades is Fairy Tail's code, so of course _we _will save her. But let's be patient and recover yourself first," she told him gently, then looked behind him. "Polucchka-san already went here and helped us treat you and the others."

Natsu followed her sight and saw his comrades there. Right next to his bed is Gray, then Juvia. The last bed was occupied by Wendy who had lots of bandages on his arms and neck, and Charles was sleeping beside her. All of them are asleep.

"Wait, what about Sting and Rogue?" he asked.

"They're in the other room. I think they're already awake now. Those two didn't take much damage while in battle." Erza stood up then looked at him once more with a smile. "I'm going to talk to the Master. And don't you plan to move too much or I'll knock you out."

"A-All right…" He replied, a bit nervous. Erza nodded then walked out of the room. When she stepped outside of the room, a blue cat came flying towards him and passed right above her head without any hesitation. Erza just ignored it then closed the door gently after the cat entered the room.

"NATSU!" Happy cried out as he threw himself into Natsu's chest then cried like a child. The dragon slayer stared at his partner surprised, but then he smiled and patted his head. "I was so worried! I thought you won't wake up!" Happy said while crying.

"I'm okay. I'm right here," he spoke gently, brushing his fur.

"Natsu… Lucy's gone… She's gone. I missed her already. It's been 3 days…"

This struck him hard. Just remembering the day when she followed the two dark mages, it made him feel mad. He was mad at himself, for not being able to protect her. He wanted to punch himself on the face right now but he can't in his condition. And now, Happy was crying because she's gone, and he made him worried too much.

Gnetly, he patted Happy's head once more and whispered, "No, I'll definitely bring her back. She's not going anywhere. I'll bring her back to us… and I'm going to make those bastards pay."

Startled by his angry voice, Happy looked at him and saw his angry eyes. Despite this, a small smile appeared on the cat's face as he put his head back to Natsu's chest. "Aye…"

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. And I'm so sorry if the fighting scene between Erza and Jevie is a bit rushed. Anyway, please review. ^^**


End file.
